Mises
25 avril 2008 (2) Corrections de bugs * Corrigé un bug qui empêchait certains objets de Deldrimor façonnés d’accepter les composants d’amélioration appropriés. * Corrigé un bug qui faisait changer de zone tout le groupe lorsqu’un joueur quittait l’aire de fin de jeu de la campagne originale. 25 avril 2008 Corrections de bugs * Corrigé un bug qui empêchait les joueurs d’avoir accès à la zone finale de la première campagne de Guild Wars (après la mission du Précipice de l'Enfer). * Corrigé un bug qui empêchait le Prêtre de Balthazar de fonctionner correctement avec les personnages créés pour le PvP. 24 avril 2008 Célébration du troisième anniversaire de Guild Wars * Les préparatifs pour la célébration du troisième anniversaire de Guild Wars sont terminés. * Nouvelle zone de fin de jeu : les joueurs ayant terminé le Précipice de l'Enfer (la mission finale de la première campagne) recevront un Talisman de Deldrimor. Ce trophée peut être échangé contre l’une des nouvelles armes Deldrimor . La zone de fin de jeu est permanente et restera après la fin de la célébration de l’anniversaire. * A partir de 21 heures, ce vendredi 25 avril 2008, les joueurs auront la possibilité d’accéder aux avant-postes des courses de Scaraboules et d’Arène du Dragon en parlant avec des PNJ spéciaux situés au Grand Temple de Balthazar, de l’Arche du Lion, Kamadan et du Monastère de Shing Jea. * A partir de 21 heures, ce vendredi 25 avril, les joueurs pourront accéder à la Fête foraine au Monastère de Shing Jea. * L’évènement se terminera et tous les PNJ spéciaux partiront à 21 heures le mardi 29 avril 2008. * Pour plus d’informations, consultez la page consacrée au troisième anniversaire de Guild Wars. Skill Update Necromancer * : dégâts ramenés à 10..48. Corrections de bugs * Corrigé un bug faisant ignorer les drapeaux par les Héros. * Amélioré les réactions des Héros et mercenaires aux effets faisant échouer les compétences, telle que Briseur de sorts. Si la cible est immunisé à une compétence, les Héros arrêteront désormais d’activer cette compétence après qu’elle ait échoué quelques fois. * Amélioré l’IA des Héros pour la compétence de Moine “Pacifisme”. Les héros n’utiliseront plus cette compétence sur des lanceurs de sorts sauf si l’ordre leur en est donné expressément. * Corrigé un bug de la compétence de Moine “Lien spirituel” qui la faisait soigner un nombre de fois incorrect lorsqu’elle était relancée sur une cible déjà sous les effets de Lien spirituel. * Corrigé un bug qui empêchait des joueurs de débloquer l’avant-poste des Combats de Héros. * Corrigé un bug qui permettait à des personnages de s’équiper de compétences provenant de plusieurs professions secondaires. * Corrigé l’armure d'obsidienne du Moine afin qu’elle apparaisse correctement vue de derrière. * Corrigé un bug qui faisait interagir plusieurs copies de l’effet de la compétence “Bélier” (de la course de Scaraboules) de manière incorrecte. Cette compétence ne peut désormais plus être réutilisée jusqu’à ce que ses effets soient terminés. * Fixed a bug that caused the Paragon primary attribute Leadership to not give Energy to characters when the skills “The Power Is Yours!” and “Never Give Up!” were used. Divers * Mis à jour la sélection des Baguettes obstinées et des Effigies en paille à la fin de la campagne Factions afin d’y inclure des attributs qui ne pouvaient pas être trouvés sur les baguettes et focus lorsque de la sortie de la campagne. * Mis à jour la sélection des Bâtons des Oubliés et des Sceptres du sanglier doré à la fin de la campagne de Nightfall afin d’y inclure des objets contenant de la conservation d'énergie. 17 avril 2008 Guilde contre Guilde * Ile du guerrier : correction de l’emplacement des PNJ dans la base rouge. * Ile du Druide : suppression de deux archers dans les deux bases. * Ile du feu : suppression de deux archers dans les deux bases. * Mise à jour de la rotation des cartes de tournois automatisés. Mise à jour des compétences Assassin * : coût en énergie augmenté à 10. Envoûteur * : n’est plus une compétence mais une pose. * : réduction du coût en énergie à 5. * : réduction du temps de recharge à 8 secondes. * : réduction du coût en énergie à 5. * : augmentation de l’énergie drainée à 1..10 ; réduction des dégâts par point d’énergie à 9. * :augmentation de l’énergie drainée à 1..10 ; réduction des dégâts par point d’énergie à 9. Nécromant * : dégâts augmentés à 10..70. Elémentaliste * : temps de recharge réduit à 3 secondes ; durée de l’aveuglement réduite à 1..5 secondes. * : réduction de la durée à 1..18 secondes ; n’affecte plus les PNJ dans les combats de guilde. * : cette compétence n’inflige plus Armure brisée. * : réduction du nombre de sorts affectés à 1. * : augmentation du temps d’incantation à 1 seconde. * : ne protège plus les PNJ dans les combats de guilde. * : ne protège plus les PNJ dans les combats de guilde. Moine * : coût en énergie augmenté à 15. Guerrier * : réduction du temps de désactivation des compétences à 0..3 secondes ; temps de recharge augmenté à 20. Ritualiste * : augmentation du temps de recharge à 10 secondes. * : augmentation du temps d’activation à 4 secondes. * : augmentation du temps d’incantation à 1 seconde. * : temps de recharge augmenté à 8 secondes. * : n’affecte plus les PNJ dans les combats de guilde. * : n’affecte plus les PNJ dans les combats de guilde. * : n’affecte plus les PNJ dans les combats de guilde. * : ne protège plus les PNJ dans les combats de guilde. * : ne protège plus les PNJ dans les combats de guilde. Derviche * : temps d’activation augmenté à 1 seconde. * : augmentation du temps d’activation à 1 seconde. Parangon * : temps de recharge augmenté à 30 secondes. * : temps de recharge augmenté à 30 secondes. * : augmentation du temps d’activation à 1 seconde. Corrections de bugs * Correction du bug qui causait l’arrêt des attaques des esprits du Ritualiste si celui-ci était hors de portée de la boussole. * Correction de bugs graphiques sur l’Egide Démoniaque, l’Egide Draconique, la Faux Draconique, l’Arc de la Dryade et la Hache Aigle-crête. * Correction d’un bug qui faisait que la compétence du Parangon “"Ne vous rendez jamais !"” affectaient les alliés ne faisant pas partie du groupe. * Correction d’un bug qui faisait que la compétence du Moine “Compagnon du guérisseur” affectait parfois les compétences de manière incorrecte. Divers * Un élément d’interface qui affiche le temps de jeu restant sur les comptes d’essai a été intégré. 10 avril 2008 Modification du service de Taïwan * Les joueurs de Taïwan jouent dorénavant sur les serveurs américains. * Les joueurs de Taïwan peuvent maintenant avoir accès à la gestion de leur compte en jeu. * Les joueurs de Taïwan ont désormais accès à la boutique en jeu. * Les joueurs de Taïwan peuvent maintenant accéder aux régions des autres langues. * Les joueurs de Taïwan peuvent à nouveau jouer et commercer avec les joueurs des autres territoires. Corrections de bugs * Correction d’un bug qui affectait l’Esprit invoqué par la compétence PvE du Ritualiste “Vampirisme” et l’empêchait d’acquérir de nouvelles cibles aussi rapidement que les autres Esprits. * Correction d’un bug qui faisait parfois apparaître les Derviches sous leur forme d’avatar lorsqu’ils mourraient tout en utilisant une telle compétence. Divers * Le PNJ de la maison du tournoi Xunlai remet désormais les prix pour le tournoi du mois de mars, vous le trouverez au Grand Temple de Balthazar, à l’Arche du Lion, au Centre de Kaineng et à Kamadan. * Le javelot d'apparat, qui pouvait être obtenu à Elona, a été renommé javelot solennel afin d’éviter la confusion entre cette arme et celle du concours “Une Arme-à-croquer” portant le même nom. 4 avril 2008 * Corrigé un bug provoquant l’apparition d’une boîte blanche pour certains joueurs lorsqu’ils utilisaient des Canons à confettis, des Fusées ou des Cierges magiques. 3 avril 2008 Fête d’adieu de Gaile et de la Grenouille * Les préparatifs pour la fête d’adieu de Gaile et de la Grenouille sont terminés. * Les festivités commenceront à partir du vendredi 4 avril 2008 à 21 heures et des collectionneurs spéciaux feront leur apparition à l’Arche du Lion, à Kamadan et au monastère de Shing Jea. * A partir du samedi 5 avril à 21 heures, la Grenouille y apparaîtra également toutes les trois heures jusqu’à sa représentation finale, le lundi 7 avril à 21 heures. * Les collectionneurs spéciaux de cet évènement resteront jusqu’à la fin de la fête d’adieu, soit le lundi 7 avril à 21 heures. * Pour plus d’informations sur l’évènement, consultez la page consacrée à l’événement. Général * Le deuxième ensemble d’armes et d’objets conçus par les vainqueurs du concours Une arme-à-croquer 2007 a été ajouté. Guilde contre Guilde * Les rotations de cartes des Tournois Automatisés ont été mises à jour. 1 avril 2008 Compétences Guilde contre Guilde * La Victoire ou la Mort : lors de la Victoire ou la Mort, chaque joueur inflige maintenant 5% de dégâts supplémentaires pour chaque rang de Crème de la crème qu’il possède. Assassin * : durée augmentée à 10..60. Elémentaliste Aucun changement. Envoûteur * : durée augmentée à 120 secondes; temps de désactivation augmenté à 60..120. * : la compétence n’est plus limitée au toucher et ne désactive plus les compétences de son lanceur. Moine * :la régénération d’Energie a été augmentée à 6..10. * : la fonctionnalité de la compétence a été changée en “Pendant 5..25 secondes, la cible alliée ne peut pas perdre plus de 50% de sa santé maximale par le biais d’une seule attaque ou d’un seul sort." Nécromant * : temps de recharge augmenté à 30 secondes; temps d’incantation augmenté à 5 secondes. * : corrigé un bug qui ne faisait pas fuir les monstres présents dans la zone d’effet. Norn * : temps de recharge réduit à 5 secondes; cette compétence n’est plus limitée au PvE. Ritualiste * : cette compétence entraîne désormais l’épuisement. * : cette compétence entraîne désormais l’épuisement. * : cette compétence entraîne désormais l’épuisement. Guerrier * : durée augmentée à 10..30 secondes; cette compétence inflige maintenant +10..40 points de dégâts et assomme la cible. Divers * Augmenté l’efficacité de l’Aura de chance. * L’érudit Ermanrouge de l’Arche du Lion permettra aux personnages de retourner dans l’Eden (Ascalon avant la Fournaise) après avoir accompli une série de quêtes. * Les carrés de peau tannée ont été renommés polygones de peau tannée. * L’armure de base du Parangon a été augmentée à 100. * Les faux ne touchent désormais plus qu’une seule cible. Notes de Guild Wars Wikia Bien entendu, il s'agit d'une fausse note de mise à jour pour le 1er avril.